Is sorry ever good enough?
by Pecador Hermoso
Summary: while traveling, Chrno and Rosette stumble upon a bath house. Later that night, Sattella and her oh so convincing ways, gets every one but Azmaria totaly drunk. And the next morning, a certin two wake up next to one another. What can this bring? Mayhem, D
1. the chapter name should be Rare wine

**Is sorry ever good enough?**

**Summery: while traviling, Chrno and Rosette stumble upon a bath house. Later that night, Sattella and her oh-so convincing ways, gets every one but Azmaria totaly drunk. And the next morning, a certin two wake up next to one another. What can this bring? Mayhem, Duh!**

**Chapter 1: Relize**

For some time now, Chrno had aquired a taller form. The elder and him finding a way to harness just enough astral energy from Chrno's horns and the astral line to sustain the form he used when he was still a true devil, when Magdalen was still alive.

All of us, me, Azmaria, Sattella and most of all Chrno, prefered this form over his child one. It helped us more in ferice fights and rare conflicts with Aion. Accually, Azmaria didn't like itas much as the rest of us, now she was the shortest in the group. But any ways, back to our journey, Sister Kate was pleased with our last mission, so she allowed us a brief break to a Japanese bath house just a couple hours out of San Fransisco. The Bath house was called, once translated into english, was Shiriuku bath house of steam.

A silly name we all thought, but passed it off as nothing more than poor translation. Another reason why we were let off was because it was Sattella's birth day. She was turing 25. She was beautiful for her age.((sounds like she's old.))

Chrno leaned over till his breath tickled my ear and whispered softly, "Did you get any thing for Sattella?" He didn't really need to whisper since Sattella and Azmaria were in a seperate car from us, but he had an odd way of doing things some times.

"No." I whispered back. He laughed, I was playing one of his silly games he would make up at random. They were always a hoot and would have us in stiches later as we talked about how goofy we were.

"Me neither." He nuddged for me too sit up and wave to Sattella and Azmaria, they in turn, made the driver swerve while waving back. He laughed as he sat back down.

I loved that deep chuckel of his.

"So," I whispered back into his ear, "Wanna go shopping later today? Maybe before we go into the baths. After shopping it helps to relax."

_'What were we doing?'_

"Sure. Did Az' get her something?"

"Yeah. She bought Sattella a really rare and old bottle of wine with Stiener's help."

"Good." His nose barly brushed over my ear as he sat back up, streaching out his arms.

_'What were we-?'_

"Rosette." He spoke normally this time. His voice was almost serious.

"Yeah." This car ride was longer than I had thought, we had hit traffic on the way out of San Fransisco, adding an extra 2 hours to our already 4 hour trip, I was tired an lay my head on his shoulder.

"I think Sattella and you know something that your not telling me." He scooted down a little and rested his head on mine.

"What makes you think that?"

"Some times when I'm with you, she sees us and laughes and you giggle back. Like a secret message guys don't know."

"Well silly," I jabed in him the ribs lightly, "Thats exactly what it is. Girl talk. If you were a girl you would know right off the bat. But your not so you don't. And don't trying to pry it out of Sattella either."

"OK, okay. Just curious." He brushed his hand over mine, just a delicate touch to let me know he was sorry if he had hurt me. I let my thumb rub his tanned hand, telling him it was okay.

_'What were--?'_

"Chrno?"

"Hmmm?" He sounded like he was half asleep.

"What are we doing?"

One of his Crimson eyes opened and looked at me, "I don't know." His voice was soft.

"I don't want to stop." I avoided eye contact, blushing slightly.

"Me neither." I could hear his heart beat slightly faster, mine was going even faster. He then lay his head back down.

We sat in the scilence for a good two minutes before Chrno moved and when he did, he laced his fingers with mine, humming softly as he did so. "Thank you." I wispered softly, I almost didn't hear myself.

"For what silly?" He mummbled as he let his clawed thumb rub back and forth on my hand.

"For being you." Where had that come from?

"Heh, no problem Rosette." I could hear him laughing as he talked.

"And for being there when I needed it."

"You've been there more for me. Thank you."

"I...," I was at a lose of words.

"Night, Rosette." He chuckeled as I stammered to find words.

"Night Chrno." I felt his lips lightly kiss the top of my head before his breath evened out and he drifted asleep.

I fell asleep too, his warmth lulling me into it.

_'What---?'_

_' I can't explain my self at all. No ryme or reason for my actions. I can't pin point this felling in side me when I'm with him, it's so beautiful and wonderful I almost get dizzy. But It's hard to describe, I can hardly bear this feeling in my gut when we do this, when were together, like nothing can hurt us. This over welming feeling of safty and joy. I love it... love.'_

His hands gently shaked me out of my sleep. "Come on."

I smile. _'I love him.'_

I took his hand and they rays of sun kissed my pale and his tan skins. Blessing us with God's love and happiness.

_'I love him. I love-'_

We all got our rooms. Me across from Azmaria, Azmaria next to Sattella and Chrno next to me. Azmaria and Sattella headed off to the hot bathes, while me and Chrno headed off to do some shoping.

_'I love him. I love Chrno.'_

He took my hand gently. We decided to walk in this wonderful weather while we had it. He started to hum again.

_' I love Chrno.'_

Well, tell me what you all think, If it gets a few reviews, I'll right more. Have a nice night, forgive any misspelling and grammer and such.


	2. Birthday Shopping and Hotsprings

**Is Sorry Ever Good Enough?**

**Chapter 2**

**oh my, seems I **_forgot_** to put the disclaimer in the last chapter...cries No...I sadly do not own Chrno Crusades...Though I can dream can't I?**

**Ah! My wonderful reviewers! Thanks much to the following:**

_**AkumaAmaeru22 - **the wait, is over!_

_**Kiorru-dono - **will do_

_**Anamay - **Seems your puppy eyes worked_

_**ChrnoCreations - **Whee! I loved your storied to!_

_**Anime-Freak - **I hate that summery...grrr_

_**Pipsqueak - **I know!_

_**Shizuka-naTenshi -** Sister Kate let him go because the elder just gave him the taller for, hes not a devil, well not like his old self, but he's the same mini-Chrno in a big pacage, and he's still bound to Rosette as well_

_**Targen new - **Yeah! thanks_

_**Jasminescents85 - **Will do, and it's nice to see some one use ja ne, I havent seen it in a while_

_**pooch - **well thank you, I try with my seplling...try_

_**misogirl - **yup, makes me wanna say "whee!"_

_**Sister-Rosette-Christopher - **Fluff! Whee!_

_**Raspberrysorbet - **Yup...nice name!_

_**Happybum - **Next chapter is here! I hope you're an even happier bum now!_

**And I relized I was spelling Satella "Sattella" last chapter...pay no heed to my stupidity**

**If I left anyone out for reviews , just rant to me in a newreview about how stupid I was...**

**Tidbit:** _This is in Chrno's POV this chappie, then regular next one and Rosette's again and I'll rotate it like that..._

**Chapter 2: Birthday Shopping and Hotspirngs with a side of wine**

A yawn excaped my lips as we strolled in the small town, Rosette running from stand to stand in a panic. "Chrno!" She hollered grabing the collar of my shirt, "We need to find a gift for Satella! We have less than a hour left!" I chuckeled softly at her before pulling her over to a stand that had a verity of items.

One one side there were stange looking fruits, nothing I would dare eat due to. . . over bruising. In the middle there were sevral oriental brevrages, all alcaholic and submerged in half melted ice. Then to the end of the cart, there were plushes; cats, dogs, bunnys, and all sorts of wild and domesticated animals. "I'll get her one thing and you get her one." I muttered pulling a black and white wolf plush. "And we can get her one from the three of us." Rosette grasped a blue and purple bottle, kanji written on the sides.

"What should the third be?" She said trying to decifer the Japaness letters.

"How about." I pulled out a second plush, this one was a cream colored cat that had a pink star like gem pendent around its neck. "This one." Rosette found it adorable.

As we were paying, I saw Rosette look at a plush, it was a small rabbit, dark brown and black fur with a carmel colored belly and nose. I smiled. _I'll need to stop here again before we leave._ I thought as the man handed us the plushes and drink. The two of us wondered for a bit more, buying lunch before we left. As we sat in scilence, I ploted how I would get the plush. "Rosette," I glanced at the said blond haired sister who was gobbling down her sandwich. "Yes?" She asked swallowing a large mouthful.

"I need to use the bathroom." I lied, "I'll be right back, try not to wander." She nodded and I stood and walked in the direction of the bathrooms. As soon as I was out of her sight, I circled around and went back to the stand. The man was sleeping, a snore escaping his lips. I picked up the rabbit, and dropped the seven dollars on his chest and left. Going back in the direction I came from. I placed the rabbit gently into a pocket on the inside of my black jacket. As I sat down, Rosette was sipping on a drink, a soft smile on her lips.

"Ready to go?" I asked placing a couple of bills on the table for the waitress. She nodded as we stood and walked down the dirt path back towards the bath house. Rosette held the bags in her hand, the drink in its own personal bag while the plushes shared one. "We did good today." She muttered as a jaloppy drove past us and kicked up dirt. I hacked as dirt lodged itself in my throat, but managed to smile and nod.

When we returned, Satella was sitting on the front porch sipping on a small glass of wine. She smiled and waved. Her and Rosette had been getting along better, almost the opposite of when they first met. They still had their arguments, but nothing like before.

"How was your day?" The jewel witch asked trying to sneak a peek into one bag. Rosette slapped her hand away. "None for you."

"Oh but Sister, it's all for me." She said giggling and holding open the door for us. "Chrno my love, how was your day?" I chuckeled and smiled. "It was fine birthday girl." I had been calling her that all day.

"Oh, Rosette, Azzy is in the hot spring already, I was about to join her but you two showed up so I thought I'd wait." She disapeared into her room.

"You know how to get to the spring from your room corect?" Rosette asked me opening her door. I nodded and entered my own room. _Hot springs..._ I thought grudgingly, _They don't wear clothes...just towles huh?_ I groaned heavily and banged on the wall that would be Rosette's room.

"What!" She screamed from the other side.

I blushed for some reason unknown to me. "What do I wear?"

"You wear a towel around you! Your all by yourself anyways, they're seperate springs." I heard the sliding door to her room open and close as she steped out side and I could hear Azmaria greating her almost sister. Grumbling something unintelligent, I striped down and pulled a cream colored towl around my middle and followed a hall way that I assumed would lead to the mens side of the springs. As I steped out, I saw the springs empty and a small old man cleaning the bottom.

"Excuse me." I said clearing my throat. "Is this the mens' spring?" He pushed his spectacales up in a fashion simalar to Aion's. "Aye my boy. It's down for cleaning. But you and your friends are the only ones staying here so it would not be against the rules for you to join them." He steped back down and went back to his scrubing. I swallowed hard. _No way in hell am I going in there and living..._

000(Seven minutes later)

I sat at the other side of the spring, Rosette, Satella and Azmaria all staying as far away from me as possiby. Well, Rosette was keeping Satella away from me, I was greatful for that. I held the edge of the towle securly around my hips as I sat submerged up to my lips in the cleansing and bubling water. The heat did a number on my back, walking most of the morning making it sore, though Rosette and Satella did it all the time and hardly complained...women. I opened one eye and glanced at Rosette, who sat uncomfertably in the water, hushed giggles traveling between the three girls.

I rubbed one of the doven of lumps that covered my head, all Rosette's doing. She could be a tab bit more gentle though. Grunting I sank fully under the water and my violet locks drifted out around me, my braid being undone. Rosette would probably re-braid it before the night was over. I opened my crimson eyes under the water and could make out the silloulet of Rosette in the water, the towle hicking up on her thighs. I closed my eyes, waves of desire flooding my head. _Bad Chrno! That's bad!_ I hissed mentaly and I poked my purple top up out of the water.

But I couldn't rid myself of the image. Those long and smooth pale legs with that towle rubbing againt them. That towle, damn it to Hell! If that thing wasn't there..._Damnit Chrno! Get your devilish head out of the gutter! She doesn't think of you like that! Neither should you!_

God, I'm sicking, thinking of pure Rosette like that. I lay my head back onto the rocks that surrounded the natural spring and sighed heavily. I almost started to drift to sleep.

Almost.

Water ripples tickeled my bare sides and I felt Rosette's arua come close to me. I sat ridgid but tried not to move. I couldn't help it and I opened my eyes to see her blushing pink, Satella and Azmaria shooing her over. I looked down at her, her soft blond hair in a bun as to keep it from getting wet. The towle...Damn that towle for fitting her so nicely! I blinked when she sat on the same ledge I was perched on and whispered a 'come here' to me.

Bending down I put my pointed ear to her lips and waited for her to speak. But she never did. Her slender hand reached up from the water and grasped my chin and pulled my face down so I was eye to eye with the sister. She blushed before laying a chaste kiss on my lips and pulling back before I had time to react. She scooted back away from me and to the retreat of her women friends. Satella hugged her and laughed. Azmaria giggled and poked fun at her blush.

I sat, flabergasted by what she had just done, a blush of mine own rising. _Did Rosette just kiss me?_ My thoughts ran wild, every possibility I could have done at that moment to take that kiss where I wanted it. That wave of desire came again and I lay my head face first in the water. Holding my breath, I tryed to comprehend what had happened. My ears caught the sound of them getting out of the water and I looked up, but Rosette was already closing the door to her room.

Sighing, I stood and crossed the length of the pool and pulled my wieght out and went to my own door. I pulled the blinds shut and lay my head against the wall.

000(Chrno's room)

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I wore a pure silk shirt, the delicate fabric felt nice on the skin, along with some black slacks and fine brown leather belt. Most were provided for me by Satella's wealth. I tapped on the wall that was Rosette's room and waited for her reply. I got none. "Rosette." I sing-songed my voice and tapped again. "I need you to braid my hair." I heard a muffled 'humph' and her tapping at my door.

I opened it and she hurried in. Satella's voice drifting in behiend her mocking the poor nun.She closed the door and stood there, a blush covering her cheeks. "Umm...," I stutted to find the words, my mind racing to that kiss. The brief toutch of her pink lips to mine. _Oh God, if only it were real, if only it had been out of passion and not a dare..._I thought saddly looking to her lips fro a split second. "Rosette, would you mind braiding my hair for me?" I said with a nervious laugh.

She snaped out of what ever she was in and nodded, her bubbly smile on her face. The blond haired youth walked over to my bed and sat cross legged, she wore casual clothing, some baggy sweats and a tee shirt. I sat with my back to the bed side and she ran her fingers through my damp silken locks. She hummed softly and weaved my violet hair.

I let out a soft purr, the rythmic pattern and the sound of her humming calming me. She giggled. "You're purring." She said tieing the end of the braid with a black bow, much cleaner than the yellow or red one I normaly adorned. I chuckled. "Only little devils purr." My voice came out smooth and soft.

000(Satella's party)

In a toast, we all raised our glasses of wine to Satella, the birthday girl. Well, Azmaria had an alternitive drink, she was still to young to drink "adult drinks" as Rosette and Satella called them. I personaly think no one here was _adult_ enough to drink anything. But, thats just me.

We all took a quick swallow of our drinks before Stiener and another butler came out, the one carring a cake and Stiener carring the sevral gifts we had bought.

Satella claped happily, he german accent showing in her laughter. She grabed what I believed was Az's gift first and she gave the apostal an off look. "Azmaria! I wonder what this could be?" Though the shape gave it away, she had no idea as to the brand an such. Pulling off the blue color foil paper to reviel a old bottle or Merlote. Satella gasped, looking at the date. "Azmaria!" The witch jewel said holding a hand over her gaping mouth. "Thank you!" Her accent came through in her thanks as she hugged Azmaria.

Rosette smiled softly, I could hear her heart rate go up as my ruby gaze met her ocean blue one. _Something's up._ I thought turning back to Satella as she launched herself on me in a hug. I laughed and patted her bare back, seeing as she always wore those low cut back dresses. "Thank you Chrno dear." She cuddled the wolf.

Taking her seat again, I felt a soft growl radiate off Rosette along with...jelousy? Why? I thought as Satella opened Rosette's gift. Satella gave Rosette a sisterly hug and whispered something in her ear.

"WHY I AUDA!" The blond haired nun screamed chasing after Satella. Azmaria giggled and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Az." I said trying not to catch Rosette's or Satella's attention.

"Yes Chrno?" She said setting her drink down and looking me in the eye.

"I'll be right back. I bought something for Rosette today, so if they sit back down before I get back, cover for me."

"Okay." She said, her pinkish eyes reflected her smile.

Nodding, I steped away from my seat and made my was down the torch lit halls. I felt a little dizzy, seeing I had already drank my fourth wine. Damn that Satella, she'll be the death of me...If Rosette doesn't get me first that is...

I stepped into my room, the only light comming from the setting sun. I rummaged through my coat and pulled out the plush. I smiled as I stroked it's silky fur and held it behiend my back as I made my way back to the dinning room. Azmaria was bitting into a piece of cake along with Rosette, while Satella was sampling all her new drinks.

I sliped in the room and behiend Rosette undected, a nice thing about being a devil at times. I sliped my arms around her shoulders and lay my chin on her head and placed the black and brown silken bunny into her lap. "I thought you'd like it." I said in a sly tone of voice. She gasped softly and looked back at me, her eyes showing bubbling emotions.

"Chrno..." She whispered softly, running a delicate finger over the rabbits fur before hugging it to her chest in a childish manner. "Thank you." She said with a smiled as she twisted around in her seat to hug me tightly.

All the thoughts about the spring came flooding abck to me, the way I wanted her wet body pressed against mine, the way her delicate lips chastly pressed to mine. I choked back a groan and pattered her back. "Anything for my contractor." I said softly. I knew I empasized on _my_, but I didn't care, I wanted to say _my Rosette, all mine._ But then I'd be a true devil, a horrible, vile devil.

**Next chapter up soon, thats when the fun happens! Whee! See yall then! **

**Sorry, I would have updated like...5 days ago but the fanfiction log in wasn't working for me...**

**Oh, and before anyone asks, Chrno is in the form like when he was traviling with Magdalen. That, indian warrior look...Oh so sexi...hehe, over and out.**


	3. Bartender, Another Shot

_**Is Sorry ever Good Enough**_

**Chapter 3**

**HappyBum - **Yeah I know I need one, would you mind being it? If not, my other friend said she'd do it...but I don't really trust her spelling...I'm glad your happy! Now you live up to your name!

**Anime-Freak - **Well duh! He's a devil!

**Crimson-Juno - **Smexy, very smexy...what an awesome word.

**JasmineScents85 - **Thanks, and I liked your story, Taller in more ways, but, when I saw the title, I was thinking that Chrno was gunna be poking fun at Rosette, and then it turns out Pandamoneums kidnaped them...But its good, the titles just misleading.

**RaspberrySorbet - **hehe, I know.

**Misogirl - **Whats bad? his train of thought? Well I had to, I couldn't help it...haha, it'll get better.

**Tegan New - **Thank you, thank you very much.

**Miss Buggie - **3 and thank you!

_Well, that's all the reviews for now...Thank you all for reviewing, it makes me feel special...And there are only 619 (last time I checked) Chrno Crusade stories...while there are like 60,000 Inuyasha stories...I mean, come on, there needs to be more Chrno fanfics..._

**Regular Pov this chappie, the we go back to Rosette's, then Chrno's! Yay!**

**Chapter 3: Bartender, Another Shot**

The tallying sytem had gone like this so far.

Rosette: 19

Chrno: 17

Satella: 13

In other words, all of these fools that are drunker than sin.

It all had started when Rosette challenged both Satella and Chrno to a drinking game just after Azmaria had left for bed. The rules were like **pig** in basketball. You had to do the same thing as the person before you. If they fail in their shot, it goes to the second person in line.

Satella, being the birthday girl, got to go first and started off with one shot. Rosette and Chrono followed. After about Satella's 10th shot, she passed her turn and it went to Chrno. The demon successfuly downed eight more, and by that time, Rosette had flat out forfited. Chrno did a victory shot, then fell out of his chair.

Satella went up stairs, a head ache pounding in her skull, leaving the drunken duo to battle it out.

"I beated you." Chrno slured, his grammer horrible.

"So, I'm the better lookin' one." Rosette said sipping on a frozen beverage.

"Ha, No way Jose, I's so better loo-," The demon paused and gazed at her through half lidded eyes. "Nope, you beated me there." A goofy grin graced his lips.

Rosette giggled and leaned back so the chair was on two legs. "I got you beat pointy."

"Pointy?" The violet haired demon asked with his eye brow cocked.

"Your ears, they's pointy." She said leaning across the table to run a finger over them. The demon let out a purr and lay his chin on the table. "You're makin's fun of me again. First you poked fun at my height, but now I's the taller one, and now's you teasen me about my ears. I think you jealous." He said with a grin.

"How would I be jealous of you being short? You was a pipsqueak." Rosette said flicking his nose.

"Meanie." The demon grumbled patheticly.

They sat like that for a while, Rosette sitting back in her chair so it rested on two legs again. The chair wobbled, then fell back, tossing Rosette from the seat.

"Rosette!" The demon stamered jumping up and runnning to her. Falling to his knees, he lay his hands on either side of her head and lookied into her swirling eyes. "Rosette." he whispered, his breath smelling like alcohol.

"Your breath stinks." She grumbled trying to sit up but only ending up pushing her thigh up between his legs. Both froze, Chrno's breath stoping and his eyes widening. Stammering something, Rosette scuddled back in a crab like fashion. Chrno fell back on his butt, breathing heavly and his eyes half lidded.

"Ch-Chrno?" Rosette stammered looking at the statue like demon. Nothing moved other than his chest as he breathed in deeply.

After a moment he looked up, tawny eyes glazed over. "Huh?" He asked, voice huskey.

"Are you alright?" The blond haired girl asked, that moment of fright sobering her up some.

Some.

"No." He ground out, scooting back.

The tone of his voice didn't register like it would for a sober person would have, and she followed his movement. Sitting up close to him, almost between his legs, she reached up a hand and ran it over his cheek. "Why not Chrno?" She asked almost inocently.

Almost.

The demon's eyes widened and he tried to move further back, but his braid pressed into his back as he met with a wall.

"Be-becuse." he stammered, blood pounding in his head. _What's she doing?_ He thought in a panic, trying to find away from this situation. _Not that I mind._ A part of his mind said as Rosette sat down next to him, her bare arms brushing against the silk, which felt really hot about now.

"That's not a good answer silly." She said, her breath tickling his neck.

"You- you're being strange." He grunted, the alcohol in his blood making his vision go blurred for a second.

"Really?" She asked. "Whould you think it was strange if I kissed you?" Her voice never wavered as she brushed her lips over his jaw line. "Humm?" She cooed into his ear.

The demon blushed and pushed away from the drunken Rosette. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." He hissed.

"Ch-chrno..." She whimpered, fidgenting with her hands. "I do want to kiss you. It's not the wine or the liquor, I just don't have the courage to do it sober." She huffed as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and dampened the blue dress she wore.

"Rosette..." He said softly bending down and picking her up, cradling her in his arms effortlessly. "Don't cry."

"But, you don't want me to kiss you! you must hate me!." She wailed, the alcohol changing her mood drasticaly.

"I do, just not when you're like this." He whispered, laying his cheek against he forehead.

"Like what?" She asked, hands wringing her drees nerviously.

"Like a drunken fool." He whispered.

"But I already told you. I don't h-" A groan cut her off as Chrno lay his lips over hers, letting her slip to her feet as he bent down to not lose contact. Her hands fisted for a second, but relesed the dress and wraped her arms around his neck. He let his lips move against hers as his left hand ran down her side.

Pulling back slowly, the violet haired demon's eyes were half lidded. "Happy?" He murmered as he started his way up the stairs. I soft flush graced Rosette's cheeks and she nodded subconciously.

"Good. I don't know I'd be able to control myself again." He said with a lop sidded grin, alcohol staining his cheeks pink.

He opened the door and wandered into Rosette's room and sat her on the bed. "You gunna be ok?" He asked stepping back as she flopped down on the bed.

"Iz dunno." She slurred.

"Lovely." He groaned and unbuttoned the silk he wore. "I'll stay with you, just to be sure you don't drowned in your own vomit." He growled pulling off the belt and tossing it next to the shirt. "Do you care to change?" He asked cocking an eyebrow at the bubbling nun.

"Mmhm." She said nodding. Standing she walked so his back was to her and Chrno could hear her dress slid off her body and onto the floor. In a few moments, Rosette walked back and wore a silky night gown that was a worn out magenta. The blond flopped down onto her bed and patted the spot next to her. "Nigt time Chrno." She murmered.

Swallowing, Chrno nodded and lay next to her and pulled the covers up over them. "No funny business. Ok Rosette?" He said in all serioisness. She murmered a soft yes and he wrapped her hands around her waist. Sighing contently as her hands lay softly over his.

"Night Rosette." Chrno cooed, liquor causing a soft buzz to travle up his spine and start to lull him to sleep. The tawny eyed devil lay a soft kiss on the back of her neck right where her blond locks parted.

"Nigh' Chrn'." She whispered leaning into his toutch. He listened to her breathing til it was shallow and even.

**Not as long as I would have liked it to be, but next chapters will be fun. Here's a quick question. Should chapter four have two parts? Its all the same events, just the first half is Rosette's Pov then Chrno's.**

**Like, this for example, Rosette's then Chrno's.**

_I walked down the halls, Chrno padding softly behiend me. The clock ticked rythmicly at my chest and I lay a hand over it._

I followed my contractor obediently, my feet making little noise as we walked down the halls of the order. I saw her move her arm to rest on the life clock, the thing I was drain her life from.

**Like that. let me know what you think. Caio (or chow or WETF it is) for now... P/H over and out. Sorry, I had the chapter done a while ago...I was just being lazy...**


End file.
